The Hardest Part
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: After their life with Bonnie, the toys are put in a yard sale, and taken home by a woman for her daughter. Can the toys put aside their bitter goodbyes to Bonnie to start a new life, or are they too blind to be able to?
1. Chapter 1: Inside The Box

The Hardest Part

Summary: After their life with Bonnie, the toys are put in a yard sale, and taken home by a woman for her daughter. Can the toys put aside their bitter goodbyes to Bonnie to start a new life, or are they too blind to be able to?

English Family/Adventure Rated: T Chapters: Words:

_Time Frame: Thirteen years since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Seventeen years old_

**Hey everyone, I've been feeling a little depressed for two reasons. One, I tripped in the hallway of my house yesterday, and twisted my ankle. I didn't need a cast or anything, but it really hurts and I can't walk on it. Two, I haven't been getting many reviews for my stories. *Pouts* Either way, I present you with the first chapter of this multi-chapter story: read, review, and enjoy.**

Box.

In the box.

It all led back up to this, the darkness sealed over them, confined within six cardboard walls, without knowing what was going on around them. Nothing was worse then being trapped inside of a box, but they had no other choice.

Bonnie didn't even look down as she sealed the box lightly, knowing that some little kid would break it open anyway. She shook her shoulder-length dark hair, picking up the large cardboard box, holding all of her toys, and put it to her hip. Slipping on her green embroidered sandals, Bonnie walked out into the front yard, where her mother had her yard sale set up.

Bonnie's mother, Eve, turned around for another box from her daughter, until she saw the contents of the box. "Bonnie," she started, in the kind of tone that made the seventeen year old girl aware of what was coming next. She simply turned around, her thumb hooked around the empty belt loop of her jeans, and started back inside.

Eve sighed, gently setting the box on the table with Bonnie's other old things. She didn't think that she would go this far, as to blindly sell her childhood to whoever would pay for it. Carefully peeling back the sloppy duct tape, Eve lifted the lid of the box, seeing the smiling faces of all of Bonnie's toys. In fact, most of them were Andy's toys, but, as she had remarked earlier that morning, the now thirty year old man didn't visit.

And she closed the box, setting it back on the table, turning around as an elderly man asked for the price of her old curtains.

Inside of the box, the toys came to life, anxiously shifting around in the crowded space. They had always known this day would come, but it seemed to hit too early: they were going to be sold.

"We should've seen this coming!" Jessie exclaimed angrily, crossing her arms against the others, moving for her own corner of the box, where she could brood over the situation alone. Buzz immediately followed her, hoping he could reassure her they would be okay, even though he knew they wouldn't.

"Jess, I bet Bonnie's mom wouldn't let anyone who didn't seem responsible enough buy us," he started, thinking of the way the woman had looked at them. "We're probably going to be bought by someone who will really love us."

As much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn't, but she didn't display it openly. "Thanks Buzz," Jessie muttered, trying to sound sincere, even though he could pick up the doubt creeping into her voice. So, he stayed next to her, just to assure her she wasn't alone on this.

Meanwhile, Woody was lifting up the open flaps slightly, peeking out over the yard sale. Dolly stepped up next to them, even though she knew it was fruitless: he was extremely tall compared to her, so she could barely even get a strip of sky.

"See anything?" she asked, her tone so serious, it surprised him. Even in bad situations, she always managed to stay cool, or at least optimistic. Now, she sounded almost deadpan, like there was no future for them: she didn't even use his favorite nickname, "cowboy", which was often attached to anything she said to him.

"Not much," Woody admitted, looking around for any signs of children. The last thing he, or any of them wanted, was to be bought by a collector, who would never play with them.

Behind them, the other toys were trying to grow accustomed to their new environment, which was hard considering how many of them there were. Totoro was a little large, so he ended up squishing Mr. Potatohead, who hated any moment where he wasn't comfortable.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, attempting to crawl out from underneath the big stuffed animal. "Move out of the way!"

"Calm down Potatohead, he ain't gonna hurt you," Slink scolded in his Southern drawl, turning his attention back to Crystal, who was about as sad as Barbie was when they were being donated by Andy. Her usually upright, ice blue wings were drooping, while she had her hands over her eyes, crying.

"Aw, it's all right, Crystal," Mrs. Potatohead comforted, patting the figurine's back. She was almost like a mother to the others, especially to the girls, where she was the feminine character for them.

"I-I just can't believe my sisters have been sold to another collector!" the blond fairy sobbed, bursting into another round of tears, her thin shoulders shaking. "I didn't think I'd ever have to be separated from them!"

Earlier that year, Eve had sold Crystal's sisters (Emily, Amy, and Stephanie) to a toy collector, who seemed to have the personality of Al McWhiggam. It had been a huge hit to the doll to have all of her sister's taken away from her at once. And now, that she was being sold, it seemed even worse without having them with her.

Slink used his nose to prod her arm, and she wrapped it around him, laying her head on his. He wrapped his coils around them, until they were just a mixture of springs and wings.

All of a sudden, Woody dropped from look-out, startling everyone. "Someone's coming!" he whisper-yelled, their signal to become toys again, flopping down in the box together in a huge jumble.

A woman with short blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a fair complexion, opened the box, smiling down at the toys. She didn't look like an evil toy collector them, but they kept their guard out, just in case.

Eve approached the blond woman, who seemed very enthusiastic about finding the toys, like it was her one goal in life.

"Excuse me ma'am, but how much are you asking for the toys?" she asked politely, taking her wallet out of her Kate Spade purse, ready to pay for the toys, whatever the price would be.

"The asking price is twelve dollars," Eve replied, looking down at the toys. "But, uh, my daughter asked to consult what you're going to do with the toys when you buy them."

"Okay," she answered cheerfully, sticking out her hand, the other holding a few dollar bills. "Well, if we're going that far, my name is Erica, and I'm buying them for my daughter, Allison." Erica's voice dropped lower, while her face lost some of its radiance. "She's been sick for awhile now, so I was looking for someone to keep her company."

Eve felt her heart break a little at how sincerely worried Erica was about her daughter. "Okay, thank you," she answered, taking the bills and putting them in the cash register. "By the way, tell Allison I hope she feels better."

Erica smiled a little, gently closing the box, carefully picking it up, like she knew the toys didn't like being jostled around. "Thank _you,_" she countered, turning to leave, "tell your daughter they're going to a good home."

She nodded, waving at the woman before another customer interrupted, asking for the price of an old painting of two orange fish.

The box was put into the front seat of a blue SUV, with the seatbelt strapped around it, so it wouldn't slide around. Erica got into the driver's seat, starting the car and smiling down at the box, ecstatic over what Allison's reaction would be.

The toys, however, looked at the situation with a little bit more grimness. "At least we're going to another kid," Rex piped up, fiddling with his toothpick like arms. "We could've gone somewhere worse: like to a collector, or to a toy dismantler."

Trixie agreed with him, while the others remained silent, not knowing what to say. Bullseye neighed, and Jessie pet his mane, seeing that the horse was as scared as the rest of them, he just couldn't express it through words.

"We don't even know how old this Allison is," Hamm countered, being the know-it-all pig that he was. "She may not even be a kid, for Pete's sake, she may be some adult!"

Mr. Prickle Pants nodded, and the Peas, Peaty, Peatrice, and Peanelope, unzipped their case to listen. "Are we really not going to be with a kid anymore?" asked Peatrice, the most responsible of the three immature toys.

"I'm sure we'll be happy wherever we go," Buttercup told them quickly, zipping their case back up, in a "don't come out while adults are talking" kind of way. Peaty said something from inside the case, but it was muffled, so they resumed whatever they were saying.

Before they could though, the car came to a stop, and Erica unbuckled them from the seatbelt. They became quiet and floppy, as she carried them into her house…

And towards their new home.

**And scene! Phew, that was pretty dramatic! I'm a little more cheered up, and hope you guys, if you read, review and enjoy, because the next chapter will be released sometime in the next three days. (I take Christmas off, but not Christmas Eve, so there might be a surprise for Christmas Eve!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trying To Soften

Chapter 2:

Trying To Soften

**Okay y'all, here's the second chapter of the story. Now, Allison is going to start off as weak, but don't worry, she gets stronger and more imaginative in play as the story goes along. By the way, this is my fortieth story on fan fiction, so would y'all mind reviewing? *Puppy dog eyes* Please, please, please, with Spanish Buzz on top?**

Erica stepped through the front door of her house, greeted by the familiar environment of her living room. The walls were dark red, with oak floors, and the furniture was red and brown. "Allison?" she called softly, just in case the little girl was sleeping now.

"Yes?"

She sighed in relief, taking the box upstairs, while the toys peeked over the side of the box as they were carried. So far, all they saw was the nice living room, the kitchen, and a large white cat on the stairs, sunning itself by the window. It looked innocent enough, but they still were on high-alert, until they were walked into Allison's room.

The walls were creamy pearl, with hardwood flooring, a white desk, a rose toy box, a white dresser, and a white bed with a rosy bedspread. In the bed, was a four year old little girl, with her mother's hair and skin, except hers was longer and her skin was absolutely white, with brighter emerald eyes. Under her arm was a doll, which had a surprised look on her face for a moment when she saw the box of toys.

"Sweetheart, I've got a surprise for you," Erica started softly, sitting at the end of Allison's bed, opening up the box. She took out Woody, her eyes lighting up when she saw who it was. She remembered watching "Woody's Round-Up", a long time ago, and was surprised to see such a familiar face.

"That's Woody," Allison murmured, sitting up in bed, wearing a white nightgown. She took him gently in her hands, smoothing his face and hat, hugging him to her chest happily. As Jessie and Bullseye were taken out, she seemed to be a little more energetic, reaching for them. "It's Jessie and Bullseye!"

It was either a huge coincidence or a miracle, because Allison named each toy their original name. "Buzz," she said happily, setting him next to her. "Dolly, Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, Slink, Trixie, Hamm, Mr. Prickle Pants, Buttercup, Crystal, the Green Alien Men, the Peas, Chuckles, and Tortoro."

"Okay sweetie, take a little nap, then you can come downstairs to play with them," Erica told her, kissing her daughter's warm forehead. She walked to the doorway, turned off the light, and closed the door, while Allison fell right asleep.

The toys came to life, looking around at the new room, which seemed so different compared to Bonnie's. The doll, which looked just like an American Girl doll (Bonnie's cousin owned one) but a little smaller was the first to greet them, her blondish-brown hair silky down her back, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Well hi there, my name is Amy," she announced, reaching out to shake Buzz's hand. "Welcome to Allison's room, where I hope you'll have a great time with our family here. I'm sure it must be hard to grow accustomed: I myself was in a yard sale. But, anyway…" Amy stuck two fingers in her mouth, letting out a long whistle, which brought out a few toys from the toy box.

The first one to appear was a porcelain-china horse, with a milky white body, mane of cream colored hair, and a pink saddle. She had sweet green eyes, long eyelashes, and when she saw Bullseye, nickered happily. "Now this is Sweetheart," Amy introduced, petting the horse's mane. "She doesn't say anything, but she's a sweetie, just like her name."

Sweetheart trotted over to Bullseye, who neighed shyly, while Jessie smiled at her horse finding his own companion already.

The next toy was a Barbie doll with fiery red hair, olive green eyes, and freckles. She enthusiastically introduced herself as Leah, her face turning to shocked when she saw how much she looked like Jessie. "It's like looking in a mirror!" she exclaimed, shaking hands with the cowgirl.

After Leah, was a piggy bank named Porky, but, like a lot of her toys, was a girl. She was painted bright pink, and immediately walked alongside Hamm, who wasn't afraid to let out a low whistle.

The last toy was a stuffed dog with brown spots, dark brown eyes, and freckles. "I'm Freckles," he introduced himself, looking relieved to have some boy toys around in the room. "So, I hope you enjoy the time with Amy, Sweetheart, Leah, Porkers, and I," he started, sitting down on the bed. "Allison is a really sweet girl, but I know it must be hard to let go of your old owner."

Woody exchanged glances with Buzz and Dolly, wondering what to say next: it had been a lot of information to take in, just like when he had been introduced to Bonnie's toys. But, none of them wanted to be taken from their owner so quickly like this. "That's very nice of you," he started, wondering how to break it to them gently. "But we already have an owner: we have to get back to her before she leaves home."

The look of surprise and sadness on their faces made him a little guilty. Sweetheart lifted her head at Bullseye, her green eyes sad, while he rubbed his nose against her mane. Leah's enthusiastic grin dimmed down to a sullen expression, leaving Jessie's side.

Amy sighed, tugging at the end of her bright purple t-shirt, outfit complete with a pair of jeans, and purple and white tennis shoes. "I guess we can understand that," she began, in a tone that was sincerely understanding, not a pout or whine. "I wanted my owner back when she sold me, I didn't want to start all over again."

She took Woody's hand, hers a bit stiff in his rather pliable one. "I don't blame you for wanting to go back home," Amy whispered, "but we all stayed here for a reason. Porkers was a mascot for a bank once, but accidentally got thrown away. She wanted to go back. Freckles was once a toy in a hospital waiting room, until he was thrown out because of a huge hole. He wanted to go back. Leah and Sweetheart once belonged to Erica, but were stored in the attic for years. When they first came out, they were expecting a young Erica again. They wanted to go back. I belonged to a really special little kid…but, people grow up, and we've got to let go. The whole reason for this little rant is all right here," Amy concluded, pointing to Allison, who was fast asleep. "She's not just a little sick…she has leukemia."

Bonnie's toy fell silent, so the only sound was Allison's heavy breathing. They knew what leukemia was: a cancer that can affect any kid at any time. Once again, they felt a little guilty for wanting to leave Allison's toys and her behind.

"I'm sorry," Woody apologized, "we had no idea that you had been through that much. We just found out today that we were going to be sold: we just want to go home."

"And I know that Sheriff," Amy continued, her voice shaky, her blue eyes filled with tears. "But could you please hang onto her, just for a little bit, I want to see her smile again. It's been so long, and when she saw you, her whole face just lit up." He half-expected her to drop to her knees, but she maintained her dignity, only fiddling with her fingers. "Please?"

If possible, they all exchanged one look, as if each of their minds were all joined in a conversation. One by one, they turned their eyes away, until just Woody and Buzz were looking, mentally agreeing. The cowboy gave a nod, and the space ranger turned to Amy, who was biting her lip. "We agree to stay here for awhile," Buzz stated, feeling a little bit happy at how the doll's face lit up with amazement.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed, all of them surprised that she didn't wake Allison up. Sweetheart and Bullseye both neighed happily, their noses touching. Leah smiled again, and hugged Jessie, who hugged her back, happy to have someone as exuberant as she was. Porkers face lit up, her eyelashes batting coyly, while Hamm whistled again.

All of a sudden, Allison stirred and they quickly regained their original positions, with all of Allison's toys but Amy filing back into the box. The blond little girl sat up, rubbing her eyes, seeming to still be tired, until she saw the other toys at the end of her bed. "I can play now!" she exclaimed, quickly picking up Woody and Buzz.

Allison settled on the floor, bringing the toys with her, getting her other toys out of the toy box. "Look, Jessie and Leah are riding Bullseye and Sweetheart to the space station. They came to see Woody and Buzz!" She picked up Dolly and Amy, walking them over to the four dolls. "They're all here to go on a rocket to the stars, and collect some for my room!"

She grabbed a green plastic box, filled with star shaped spaghetti noodles, placing Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Leah, Dolly, and Amy into it. Allison jumped to her feet, running around the room, bouncing on the bed. "We're almost at the North Star, which is going to be put inside the Space Station as a decoration!"

Allison ran around the room once more, before coming to a stop, but not because they were there. She slowed, panting, her face turning extremely pale again. Gasping for breath, she sat on the bed, laying her head on the pillow, which worried all of the toys.

Suddenly, someone burst into the room, but it wasn't Erica: it was a sixteen year old boy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue t-shirt and jeans. He ran over to Allison, wrapping his strong arms around her thin body, rubbing her back. "Shh…it's okay sweetie, just try to breathe, catch your breath."

She did, a bit of color returning to her face, while he smiled in relief. "Thanks Jed," Allison whispered, while she reached for Woody, Buzz, and Amy, hugging them to her chest. "I guess I played a little too much."

"It's all right, just be careful," Jed told her, starting for the door again, keeping an eye on her until he was out the door, with the toys keeping a blanketed watch on him.

**Yay! This chapter is finished! This chapter was especially fun to write, considering all of the new toys to introduce. (Sweetheart doesn't completely belong to me: my little sister came up with her. Amy and Porkers were two of my toys when I was little.) Will the toys really stay with Allison, or will they try to go back to Bonnie? Review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping Allison's Room

Chapter 3:

Escaping Allison's Room

**Here I am, with the third chapter of "The Hardest Part." It's so much fun to write, especially with the new toys and Allison. In this chapter, two toys leave, while the others stay, going their separate ways. Or are they? They think Bonnie still wants them, but are they even right about that? Okay, anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

As nighttime fell on Allison's room, the pink nightgown clad girl began to put her toys back in her toy chest, keeping Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, and Amy on the bed. After filling the box, she got into bed, while Erica kissed her, and tucked her in. "Good night sweetie, sweet dreams, call me if you need anything."

"Good night Mommy," Allison whispered, pressing her warm cheek against the cool pillow, falling fast asleep. The toys came to life, but it wasn't like any other normal night: this time, the bedroom floor was becoming a battlefield.

"She's a sick little girl, who we have to make happy, is that so wrong?" Jessie yelled, stomping her spurred boot on the hardwood floor, causing everyone else watching to flinch. "Bonnie sold us for a reason: she doesn't want us anymore! We can have a new life here, make a girl with cancer happy again, add to our family! Is that so wrong?"

"I don't care what you say, I'm going back to Bonnie," Woody countered, crossing his arms. "She has to want us back! Come on Buzz, let's go."

There was silence. The space ranger looked uncomfortable, his eyes flickering between him and Jessie. Finally he sighed, offering his hand to the cowboy, a sign that he was staying here. "We've been loved by Bonnie-we've got to let go, we can make someone else happy again. This doesn't have to mean goodbye."

Woody didn't answer him, he only turned on his heels, heading for the door. They watched him walk out of the slightly ajar bedroom door, while their jaws dropped at his decision.

Dolly stared at the white wooden door, an unfamiliar sensation tugging at her heart. She didn't want to leave her family and Allison behind, but she didn't want to let go of him. She turned around to see that Buzz and Jessie were staring right at her, causing her softly blushing cheeks to turn red. "Guys…"

"Doll, if you want to follow him, fine," Jessie told her, in a cold voice, one that made her flinch again. "You guys can go find Bonnie, got to college with her, live happily ever after with your owner."

The rag doll found that she was on the verge of tears, not just at how hard the cowgirl's tone was. She didn't want to leave them, but she wanted to be with him, know that he was going to be okay. As one trickled down her face, Jessie realized that she had gone a little too far. "I'm sorry, it's your decision, I didn't mean to sound so cruel."

She nodded slightly, still feeling torn over which part of her heart to follow. The tears falling a little faster, which felt unnatural, considering she didn't cry a lot, and she turned to the toys. "Goodbye Jessie, you've become one of my best girl friends I've ever had. Ever," Dolly added, reaching out to hug Jessie, who was extremely surprised. She then turned to Buzz, not wanting to hug him, feeling too awkward to. "Goodbye Buzz, you were so nice to all of us, so become the new leader of the toys, and watch over Jessie." Dolly looked over at all of the other toys, her heart skipping a beat at their faces: the Potatoheads, Rex and Trixie, Crystal, Slink, Buttercup, Mr. Prickle Pants, Chuckles, the Peas, Tortoro. "Goodbye everyone."

Not looking back, only because it made her even more vulnerable to their expressions, Dolly ran out of the bedroom, looking around for him. She realized there was a cat door on the front door, crawling out of it, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the cool night air on her face. She spotted a figure in the porch light, recognizing him: "Woody!"

He turned around, shocked to see the rag doll running towards him, her purple ponytails bouncing up and down. Without realizing it, he opened up his arms, and she ran into them, so they were hugging, despite their height difference. "I can't believe you actually followed me out here," Woody whispered into her ear, in his regular "I-can't-believe-it" tone.

"I can't believe I followed you either," she whispered back, thinking of Jessie's shocked expression after she hugged her. "I can't believe I just left our family behind us."

"Doll, we're going to be okay, we're just going to go to Bonnie's house, maybe she'll want to take us to college," he explained to her, while they started across the lawn. Tall blades of grass reached from their waists to their chest, while soft dirt hit underfoot.

The thought of being on the run with him, until they got to Bonnie's, was the tiniest bit thrilling to her. "That's terrific," Dolly told him, suddenly spotting the fallible point in his plan. "Uh, not to burst our happy bubble, but we have no idea where we ended up. How will we get back to Bonnie's house without Google Maps and Trixie?"

Woody realized this was a problem, but laid out a map in his head of their town. He hadn't seen a lot of it, yet he could still picture a lot of the roads from Sycamore and Elm, looking over at the street sign. Apparently, Allison's house was 368 Oak Tree Drive, which, when he pinpointed it on his mental map, was about three streets away from Bonnie's house, not including a cut through a backyard. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem, just three roads, a backyard, then Bonnie."

She found herself smiling, which he returned, while they stood on the very edge of the sidewalk, looking out at all of the street and houses stretching across from them. The only thing each could think was, _Are we really about to do this?_

Both leapt off of the sidewalk at the same time, their steps making the same sound on the asphalt…unfortunately, neither saw the pair of headlights heading straight for the two dolls laughing in the street.

0o0

Jessie could only stare at the slightly ajar door, the feeling of tears in her green eyes. She had let both of them go, without a fight, and they were either going to live with Bonnie, or, worse, be destroyed out there. "They're really gone," she whispered, allowing Buzz to hug her, in need of some of his comfort. "I can't believe I actually let them go, both of them, who knows where they'll end up?"

He could only sigh softly, thinking about how he let his own best friend walk out first, followed by a rag doll who asked him to take care of the whole room. Buzz looked at Jessie, then at the still gathered toys, each looking extremely surprised, especially Amy, who looked like she was about to sob.

"Everyone," he started, getting their attention, except for Hamm and Porkers, who were passionately making out in the back of the crowd, their noses pressed to each other's. "Well, I know we just lost Woody and Dolly, but their leave of…absence was their own decision. We can't do anything to change their mind, so we're just going to have to do our best with Allison."

There were only murmurs of agreement, while they broke apart, until only Buzz and Jessie were embracing in the middle of the carpet. She looked into his eyes, so he read what she wanted, but it barely had time to register before she pressed her lips against his, enjoying the sensation of kissing more then she remembered.

**Wow! Woody and Dolly have gone out on their own, but will someone be knocked out when those headlights get close enough to see? And the little kiss between Buzz and Jessie was purpose-this IS A BUZZ/JESSIE STORY! Not just Woody/Dolly, but also Buzz/Jessie, Slink/Crystal, Rex/Trixie, Hamm/Porkers, and Bullseye/Sweetheart. Okay, now that I got that off of my chest, I can bid you readers goodbye. (Thanks so much for the reviews, next chapter will come sooner if you review again!) Oh! Before I leave, I'll just say: "The Sheriff and the Seamstress" will have a new chapter soon, thanks to those who reviewed "Fire/Loss/Abandonment/Snow." All right, wow, I talk a lot: review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stuffing Can't Be Shattered

**Chapter 4:**

**Stuffing Can't Be Shattered**

**Ta-da! Chapter four of "The Hardest Part", a story that shall overrun the world! Ha, ha-oops, wrong audience, wrong story. Okay, so, if you don't remember where we left off Woody and Dolly, you better reread Chapter 3, 'cause you'll be clueless without it.** **Ahh, I'm so excited about this chapter! I'll be quiet so you can read, review, and enjoy!**

Neither saw the headlights until she spun around, finding herself face to face with her own reflection: the car's fender. There was no time to scream, or warn him, as Dolly was thrown from the street, on the opposite sidewalk, tumbling through the grass of someone's yard. She collapsed in a heap when she landed in a flowerbed, her only thoughts prayers that he hadn't been hit.

0o0

Since it was still nighttime, the toys were still alive, just not doing some of the things they were before. At night, Rex and Trixie liked to play computer games, but there was no computer in Allison's room. Leah told them that Allison's older brother, Jed, had a computer in his room, that the two dinosaurs could use later if they wanted too.

Buzz, Jessie, Slink, Crystal, Mr. Prickle Pants, and Buttercup all sat in the corner, all engaged in the same conversation. It was almost a reminisce of the two lost members of the family, until the subject of histories was brought up.

"Woody's always been the oldest in the family," Buzz explained, shifting his position on the wooden block, while Jessie nodded in agreement. "Andy's had him since he was about four years old: add our time with Bonnie, and that's already about twenty-six years. No one knows what his life was like before Andy brought him home."

"When Al took him home, I knew that he had to be older," Jessie interjected, backing him up. "I mean, the Prospector was the older one, just because that was him, Bullseye was only about fifteen or sixteen years old. I'm not a day over thirty, but I know there's got to be more to it."

Crystal's wings were vibrating faster then a hummingbird's so they were pretty much invisible. She had Slink's paw, but this did little to reassure her that everything would be all right. "Well, Stephanie was the oldest of my sisters, and said that Dolly has been Bonnie's toy before she was even brought home."

"She knew everything about Bonnie's dad being abusive, so she had to be here since she was a baby," Buttercup explained, his yellow tail lazily swishing through the air. "But, we all know that she has been through a lot before she ever landed in Bonnie's hands. So, and I'm not great at math, I'd think that they're almost the same age."

There was nods and murmurs of agreement, while they kept their eyes on the patch of moonlight sailing in through the window. The two were smart (and apparently, old) enough to get to Bonnie's house okay.

And yet, Buzz couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, even with those thoughts and Jessie falling asleep on his shoulder.

0o0

_Thirteen year old Rosalie placed the rag doll in the cardboard box, while her father watched her. Rosalie turned to him, nodding slightly, while he only sighed, turning his attention to the newspaper. The red haired teenager started out her front door, not having a second thought about the doll in the box._

_The rag doll inside was panicking slightly, while sliding around in the box, wishing she could see where Rosalie was taking her. _

_Dolly was placed on Bonnie's doorstep, the doorbell rung, then Rosalie fled, like she was delivering her own baby to an orphanage._

She opened her eyes, spitting out a mouthful of dirt, her head halfway tangled up in a weed and a peony. Dolly sat up, realizing that it was still night, or maybe she had been out for a whole day. Even though her felt head was pounding, she could still remember everything that happened. Seeing her own reflection in the fender, being knocked out of the street by the car, praying once again.

Dolly rolled over, seeing that her body was covered with dirt, while her forehead still sang with pain. Ignoring that, she looked blindly around, wanting the shape of the cowboy more then anything else in the world. _He couldn't have been run over, he couldn't have been run over, he couldn't have been run over, _she kept thinking to herself, running through the front yard.

She stopped so suddenly, she fell off of the sidewalk again, closing her eyes, like that would take it away, but the image was still burned on the back of her eyelids. _Maybe your dreaming, _Dolly thought, forcing herself to get up and look again.

Woody had been run over.

Or, at least in the eyes of an optimist, which she wasn't at the time, his lower half was, but that was enough for her. Down from his belt, he had theoretically been flattened, except for his boots, which only had tire marks on them. His hat was fluttering across the street, carried by the wind, until it reached her shaking hands.

Something inside of her broke, and she screamed, something horribly shrill and animal-like, at the unfairness of this situation, how terribly wrong it was. That could be her, half-flattened on the street, while all he had was a sore neck and bubbling anger.

Dolly, half-exhausted, crawled over next to him, laying her head with his, her arms wrapped around his top half, tears falling onto the street. Maybe she'd be run over too, just so this didn't have to be, before the day would come.

The next morning, a certain garbage man rode down the street, on his own for this run, emptying the garbage for the Johnsons, who had beautiful flower beds, when he saw two desolate toys in the road. He brushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes, kneeling down to get a better look at them. A rag doll, with purple ponytails, Googly eyes, an orange dress with three buttons, and a rip in her forehead, had, what seemed like, her arms around the other toy. A cowboy doll, with brown hair, brown eyes, a cow-patterned vest over a yellow checkered shirt, and jeans. Unfortunately, he had been run over during the night, so his lower life was flat.

The garbage man brushed his hands on his jeans, adjusting his nametag, which read: Sid Phillips. He picked up both of the toys, heading for the front of his garbage truck, about to tie them to the front, until he saw how good they looked. Sid couldn't bare to tie them on, so he stepped into the front seat of the truck, quickly putting them in his bag, zipping up the bag.

As he went back to emptying the trash bags, Sid could've sworn that the cowboy looked familiar. He thought a moment, then realized that he was running late, and finished the street, moving on to the next neighborhood.

**Yes! Oh, so many plot-twists in this chapter! I AM GLORIOUS! Who saw Sid Phillips coming, because I guess you could've seen the car accident coming…but anyway, I hope you guys liked this! I just LOVE to write these chapters, because I surprise myself with what I write. Okay, read, review, and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Workshop Of Sid

Chapter 5:

The Workshop of Sid

**Hola! I think I've been updating on this story like a hurricane, but I don't care, it's just too fun to write for! Okay, we left off Woody and Dolly being put in Sid's bag, while the other toys are getting ready to live their life with Allison. Now, excuse this outburst but…PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!**

Sid Phillips let out a long breath, walking into his house, dropping his bag on the sofa. He wanted nothing more then a shower, change of clothes, microwave lasagna, and reruns of "America's Funniest Home Videos." Walking into his bedroom, he looked around, feeling a little better when he saw his work.

Everywhere, there were toys, stuffed animals, dolls, squeaky toys, bathtub toys, rag dolls, action figures, everything. Among the toys, there was a sewing machine, thread, buttons, Googly eyes, fabric, glue, plastic pieces, extra squeakers, heads of doll hair, anything needed to fix toys.

Sid smiled, taking off his gloves before he picked up his latest project: a stuffed elephant with a ripped ear. "I'll fix you up right after dinner, Ellie," he promised the elephant. He grabbed his regular clothes, and headed for the bathroom, looking forward to an evening of relaxation.

On the couch, Dolly began to gain consciousness, seeing that she was in a bag. Even though her instinct was to panic, she didn't, only peeked through the open zipper. They were in a living room of a rather small house, with a TV in front of her, a chair next to the couch, a coffee table in front of the chair, and a kitchen on the opposite side of the living room.

"How'd we end up here?" she whispered, trying to identify their surroundings as a specific house. Dolly gave up trying to figure out where they were, and snuggled back in the bag, thinking of inventive ways to wake Woody up.

Something dawned on her, and she looked at his closed eyes, picturing the brown ones beneath the lids, leaning in close. Her lips connected with his, which made her feel uncomfortable, like it didn't count when he was asleep. Then she remembered that Sleeping Beauty always thought of the kiss, even after she woke up, so she continued.

"Dolly?"

She broke away, in total shock, thinking that her name was being called by her conscience. But, when she saw a pair of brown eyes open, Dolly knew that he was awake, so he probably felt that kiss. She released her grip around him, giving him room to breathe. "Slept in a little too late there, cowboy," she whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I had the weirdest dream. Everyone had a fight, and we left Allison's room, and then we got run over by a car," Woody explained, much to Dolly's dread, over what his reaction would be to the truth.

"Uh, it wasn't a dream, cowboy," she began softly, finding a piece of yarn in the bag, nervously wringing it with her hands. "It all happened, we're now in somebody else's house, who wears a God forsaken skull shirt. Believe me, if this was a dream, I'd be awake by now, and I don't think we'd have the same dream."

"So that means we really left and got run over by a car?" he asked, while Dolly handed him his hat.

"I'm afraid so," she sighed, turning her head away, just so she wouldn't have to see his expression. She then realized that he hadn't said a word about his injuries, which were still concerning her. "Hey, don't move around too much, you're still not recovered from being hit."

Woody looked down, realizing his own lower half was completely flat, but it was pretty much numb. "Wow. Well, I guess I blocked out most of it, but did you get run over at all?"

"No, the car knocked me into a yard, but I wasn't physically run over," Dolly explained, forcing herself to relax back in the bag, the piece of yarn still being wrung in between her hands. "Now, we've got two choices: escape from here to Bonnie, or escape from here to Allison."

"There's no way we can go back to Allison after what we did," he started, thinking about their other options. "We just have to find a way to get out of here, then we find our way back to Bonnie's. I hope we didn't get too far from our main streets home, it would be hard to get home if we got off course."

Before she could answer, Sid walked back into the living room, showered and dressed in more casual clothes. He saw the bag on the couch, remembering the two dolls he had rescued from the road. He carefully lifted them out, observing the cowboy's wounds from the car and the rag doll's rip.

"Ellie, I hope you don't mind," Sid addressed the elephant, gently setting her with the other toys. He first dragged out his sewing machine and bag of fresh, Grade-A stuffing. "Okay cowboy, we're just going to pump a little bit more stuffing into your legs."

He went to work, plugging in an old stuffer that he had discovered, using his foot to peddle, loading stuffing into the machine. Sid gently inserted a tiny tube into Woody's leg, pumping soft stuffing back into the flat areas. He smiled as the wounds slowly disappeared, leaving him with soft, rounded out jeans. "You look just like new," Sid assured him, carefully leaning him against the stuffer.

He then took Dolly, relieved to find that her rip was only a bit long, not very deep. Sid switched on the sewing machine, loading thread the color of her skin into the machine, sewing the rip shut.

"Okay you two, make yourselves at home, there's a TV in my room. You can watch while I'm eating dinner," he told the dolls, like they could answer, shocking both of them.

After Sid left, they came to life, exchanging confused looks, while he moved his newly fixed legs, finding them completely whole. "I can't believe that was Sid," Woody whispered, remembering how carefully the former toy-exploder had treated him. "He now takes care of lost toys?"

"That sounds like a dream," Dolly agreed, knowing much about the story of Sid Phillips, especially after his sister, Hannah, had visited Christmases ago. "He took care of us like…we were his own kind." Her heart skipped a beat when a sudden thought crossed her mind, turning her head towards him. "What if…"

"Yeah?"

"What if, since he knows toys are alive, he takes care of them so they can live better?" she suggested, remembering how he had come alive to punish Sid for almost destroying Buzz.

Woody was about to dismiss it, but stopped, thinking about how terrified Sid had been of toys afterwards. The thought had much potential for being true, since he already was good with toys and their parts. "That's true…but, even if he did fix us, we can't stay here, we have to get back to Bonnie."

She nodded, and they began to formulate a plan to get to Bonnie's house, without Sid recognizing them.

0o0

Allison woke up the next morning, finding that her brother, Jed, was next to her, holding a glass of water and two pills. She sighed, sitting up in bed, as she swallowed the pills, grimacing at their awful taste, washing it down with the water. "I hate taking medicine."

"I know sweetheart, but if you want to feel better, you have to take the painkillers," Jed explained gently, handing her Buzz, Jessie, and Amy, kissing her cheek. "You can go back to sleep if you want, but if you do wake up, Mom is working late tonight. I can fix us breakfast."

"Okay!" Allison replied cheerfully, sliding her frail, thin form out of bed. She turned to the three toys leaning against her pillow, addressing them before leaving. "Okay, I'm going to eat breakfast, but I'll be back to play later."

Jed took her hand, feeling a smile at how happy she seemed with the new toys. They went downstairs, allowing the toys to come to life, still feeling the sting of losing Woody and Dolly.

Amy swallowed hard at how miserable Buzz and Jessie still seemed, not wanting anyone to be upset. A tear began to well up in her eye, but she brushed it away, sitting across from them. "Guys, I want to say I'm sorry about this."

"No Amy, this ain't your fault, you didn't know them," Jessie assured her, but the doll still felt guilt, like all of the unhappiness was her fault. She was the leader of Allison's toys, but to no avail was she compliant with such sadness.

"Listen, I've got to admit something," she started, taking a deep breath before saying it. "I can predict the future through nightmares. And last night I saw your two friends-Woody and Dolly, I think they were-in the street, in a nightmare. Your friends are in trouble, but I didn't want to be the one to bear the bad news." Tears started to fall again, and Amy pressed her hands to her face, beginning to sob. "I know they both mean a lot to you guys, I want to help you, not tell you something bad happened."

They both felt their jaws drop, while the doll tried to run away, but Buzz grabbed her arm. "It's okay, we're glad that you could tell us this news. But, can you please help us find them, they mean a lot to us."

Amy rubbed at her eyes, nodding, and the three slid off the bed, going to call the others into a meeting. They were going on a search and rescue that didn't need to happen.

**I know this chapter was way overdue, but I was very deprived of ideas for a long time. At least I put out two new one-shots for you guys to enjoy: "The Last Forever" and "Those Awkward Moments." Okay, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review on your away out. CLICK IT, CLICK IT, CLICK IT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Letting Tears Fall

Chapter 6:

Letting Tears Fall

**I am back! Hello to all of those people! Well, I finally got this new chapter up, and I hope you enjoy it! We left Woody and Dolly rescued and repaired by Sid, and they are planning their escape to Bonnie's house. Allison's doll, Amy, predicted that the two dolls are in danger, so they're planning to rescue them! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Sid looked over at the clock hanging on the wall of his workshop, yawning when he saw it was around midnight. He placed a newly repaired Ellie, plus a rubber duck and, amazingly, one of Crystal's sisters, Emily. "You guys get some sleep, I've got to work again tomorrow," he told them, shutting the door to his workshop before leaving.

Woody and Dolly slid off of the shelf, while Emily flitted down to them, her red hair newly combed, her original green dress replaced with a strapless jade dress. Her wings moved twice as fast as Crystal, mostly because she was the youngest fairy. "Guys! I'd never, ever guess to find you here!"

She landed next to them, smiling joyously, after not having contact with any of Bonnie or Andy's toys since she had been sold almost three years ago. "I hope Crystal is okay. But, when Sid brought you two in, I was afraid that everyone else was gone. He rescued me from a McDonald's trashcan, when I was mistaken for a Happy Meal toy. Wait, are you going to escape?"

Both tried to absorb the fairy's insistent chattering, before answering her. "Crystal is okay, she's with the other toys. Bonnie put us in a yard sale, and we were sold to a young girl named Allison with cancer. We're trying to escape back to Bonnie's house," Woody explained, while Emily's face lit up, soaring up to the ceiling and back in less then five seconds.

"Oh my gosh, we're going back to Bonnie's house!" she exclaimed, landing back next to them, the look of excitement quickly disappearing. "But, that means that I'll never see Crystal again," Emily added sadly, seeming to be torn between what to do. She looked down at the floor, then up at them, taking a deep breath. "Would you guys be disappointed if I went back to Crystal? I really miss her, and I know Bonnie won't be ecstatic about taking me back in. She never really played with me."

"If that's what you want," Dolly answered, "we just have to find our way out of here before we can really plan anything."

Emily took a deep breath, pulling at her dress before answering. "I'm going back to Crystal, wherever she is right now: I'll come with you guys to Bonnie's house, but I'm going to…Allison. That's okay, right? I mean, you guys aren't mad at me for doing this, because I really want to be with her."

"It's okay, we understand," he assured her, as the three started for the window, which, thankfully, was on the first floor. They slid off of the sill, only falling a few feet to the soft grass outside. He immediately located the street sign, reading: Redwood Lane. "We're a little off course, almost five streets away from Bonnie's house, but I think we can make it back there okay."

"Just stay clear of cars, Sheriff?" she asked, her voice wavering a bit, disappearing after she cleared her throat. He smiled slightly at her, as did she, and the three set off for their owners.

0o0

"All right everyone, resume your positions," Buzz instructed, the toys flopping down as Allison reentered the room, seeming a little more life-like and healthy then yesterday. She saw her toys, new and old, on the floor, giggled, picking up Buzz and Jessie. The thought over the disappearance of Woody and Dolly crossed her mind, but was lost as she began to set up a game to play. She placed Amy against the bed, placing Jessie on Bullseye, while her double, Leah, rode Sweetheart.

"Look everyone! Jessie and Leah are going to be the first cowgirls in space!" Allison declared, putting Buzz up on her bed, against a pillow, clearing representing "space." Amy went up next to him, as the two red haired dolls rode up the side of the bed, suddenly floating over the mattress. "Oh, no! They're losing gravity, they're going to lose control over the horses!"

Buzz slid off of the bed, as Allison tried to arrange Jessie's thin, cloth body into the space ranger's plastic, strong arms. Amy grabbed Leah's hand, the horses quickly catching up with the four dolls. "They made it into space!" She hugged all four to her chest, giggling, seeming as energetic and playful as any child would be. "Buzz, you're our hero!"

He felt a little swell of happiness, momentarily forgetting about the situation his best friend and co-leader were in. They were making another kid happy again, a sick little girl overjoyed to have them. Jessie winked at him when Allison wasn't looking, and he did so back, before returning to their positions.

She began to set up for another game, putting Jessie and Leah to the side, while he adjusted Buzz and Amy. Suddenly, without any warning, Allison went pale again, like she did yesterday, but there was no heavy panting. All she did was put a hand to her head, as if she had a headache, then collapse on the floor, Buzz and Amy falling from her hands.

After she went down, the toys immediately came to life, all in shock over the girl's sudden collapse. Buzz, feeling like he was now in full charge of the room, quickly ran to her, checking her vital signs. Her breathing was rocky, as was her heart rate, which meant it wasn't something they could handle by themselves.

"Amy, find a phone," he instructed, the doll running from the room in search for a phone. Buzz thought a moment over how to catch her brother's attention without their secret being figured out. "Jessie, Leah, you're both pretty loud screamers: both of you scream as loud and high-pitched as you can, now."

They exchanged a look, then opened their mouths, took deep breaths in sync, and let out ear-splitting screams. Just as Buzz had said, the sound of Jed's bedroom door slamming open came out, and they flopped down. At the same time, Amy had been coming in, lugging the house phone. Jed trampled her, all color draining from his face when he saw her limp on the floor. "Oh my God," he whispered, inserting a swear word into it as he grabbed the phone from Amy's dented hand.

The toys were relieved as the bedroom was lit with a kaleidoscope of red and blue lights, sirens blaring outside. But, it was frightening to see her being loaded onto a gurney, while paramedics strapped her into multiple machines.

Jed, suddenly turning his attention to the toys, threw together a quick bag for her. Buzz, Jessie, Amy, Leah, and Bullseye were thrown in among the pajamas and blankets. He quickly threw himself into the back of the ambulance, with Allison, as silent sobs wracked his body, wishing that he could trade places with her, just so a little girl didn't have to go through this.

Buzz took Jessie in his arms, as a silent tear gathered at the corner of his eye. He looked around at a sad-faced Bullseye, a depressed Leah, and a sobbing Amy, and let the tear slide down his face.

**Aw! Poor Allison! At least she has the toys with her, even if Woody and Dolly have disappeared. Speaking of, will they make it to Bonnie's house or will they go with Allison when they bump into someone familiar? I'm leaving you hangin' aren't** **I? Just review, tell me what you think, so you can figure out what'll happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hitching a Ride and Apologies

Chapter 7:

Hitching a Ride and Apologies

**Well, I'm back! Thanks a million LilStarWriter for the review and favorite, you are the absolute best! (Hope you update soon on "Friendly Advice" you absolutely rock!) We left Allison being put into the ambulance, with Buzz, Jessie, Amy, Leah, and Bullseye with her. Woody, Dolly, and Emily are all on their way to Bonnie's house. Get ready for a major plot twist within, because this is story is a bit unstructured. Okay, read, review, and enjoy!**

As Woody, Dolly, and Emily slunk across the road, he couldn't shake the sound of emergency sirens in the distance. It was a noise that he dreaded hearing, especially when he felt like it was coming from Allison's house.

"Cowboy, something on your mind?" Dolly asked, as they looked both ways before jumping off of the sidewalk. Emily was flying a few inches above them, trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"The emergency sirens are getting to me," Woody admitted, keeping his sight above the rooftops, seeing the red and blue lights flashing in the distance. "It seems like they're coming from Allison's house, but it might be my imagination."

"No, no, I'm getting that vibe too," she agreed, pausing a moment near the gutter, as they all stopped, listening and waiting.

Without warning, an ambulance sailed by, nearly knocking them over with its intense speed. When the two saw Allison's pale face from the window, they didn't even need to exchange a look of terror before breaking into a run, chasing after the ambulance. If Allison was on it, that meant that the others were on there.

Emily flew after them, a bit confused over why they were chasing the ambulance. She got an idea, and took one of their hands in each of hers, so they were suspended in air. Her wings moved at warp speed, despite the extra weight, so they caught up to the ambulance in record time.

Very slightly, the three opened the doors the tiniest bit, sliding across the floor, beneath the feet of the paramedics, climbing into the bag set on the floor.

As they slid into the open bag, Buzz and Jessie couldn't believe that they were seeing Woody and Dolly, after the messy break-up and everything else that had happened. "Guys?" Jessie asked in disbelief, moments before pulling the rag doll into a hug, laying each other's heads on the other's shoulders, beginning to cry.

While the girls cried, Woody and Buzz faced each other, trying to figure out what to say to the other. "So, I guess we shouldn't have left," he finally said, wishing he hadn't taken the escape route away from their problems.

"I shouldn't have let anyone leave," Buzz admitted, as they scooted together, feeling their hearts break as the two girls continued to embrace each other, sobbing. "Everything was okay, until Amy had a nightmare that you two were in trouble. After that, Allison collapsed: I made Jessie and Leah screamed, just so we could get her brother's attention."

The cowboy shook his head, reaching over to pet Bullseye, who was both depressed about Allison and glad to have his owner back. "We didn't have a fun time either. Seconds after we left the house, we got run over by a car. Dolly was okay, but I…well, I don't remember most of it, but we ended up at Sid's house. He's a garbage man now, he fixes toys, he's the reason we're both okay now."

"Wow, that makes our time apart seem great," Buzz marveled, trying not to picture the two, lying in the street, past death. "But, I'm glad you were able to catch up to us, we definitely missed you, despite what we said."

"Same to you."

Jessie and Dolly finally pulled apart, taking deep breaths, wiping tears from their eyes. It had been a terrible two days for both of them, and the hug had been like an apology for everything that had been said and done. "I swear that I'll never leave again," Dolly promised, "it almost cost us our lives."

"Why? I mean, Amy had a prediction that something had happened, but we had no idea. Then Allison just collapsed while playing." Jessie's voice broke, as more tears glided down her cheeks, remembering everything that had happened before the accident. She had been the first cowgirl in space, had made it to Buzz, then…

"We weren't paying attention to the road," Dolly started, hiccupping, stopping herself from crying again. "It was night, a car came by, I was only knocked off of the road, but Woody-" Her voice seemed to stop, while she tried to swallow around the tears catching in her throat. "The car didn't miss."

They embraced again, crying once more, until it finally subsided, leaving them tired and sad, as they sat next to their loved ones for comfort, while the ambulance raced through the town.

Jed couldn't bear to look at her, the pale face, the closed mouth and eyes, the only thing keeping her alive multiple machines and that will, to be young forever. The thoughts of her, of the girl that had come before Allison dropped on like bombs, physical pain coming with each thought. He found himself sinking to the floor of the ambulance, trying hard to breathe, beside himself in tears.

_"Mom!" _

_Ten-year old Jed raced through the hospital corridor, looking for the room that held his mother and little sister. Tears ran down his face, while his young brain processed the thought over and over and over again._

_I killed her…I'm a monster…why didn't I do anything?_

_Sweet Angela, who had been sitting next to him, laughing, despite the pain, was dying. She had been in pain, but no matter how many times he asked, she refused any help. She said she was fine, but she wasn't, she wasn't fine, she was going to die, and it was all his fault._

_Jed blindly threw her weight against the door to Room 95, the emotion pulling him along instead of walking. His mother, Erica, was by the bed, sobbing, as Angela's ten year old body lay on gurney. "Mom…"_

_"Oh, my baby!" Erica exclaimed, hugging Jed closer to her, as he began to cry into her chest. "Oh, my baby, Jed, your sister…"_

_Jed found himself lost inside his mother's arms, listening to her heartbeat, as the sobs grew more distant. He felt like he was watching the situation play out, at the pale, dead Angela in bed. As if behind a pane of glass, he pressed the air that separated them, his breaths shallow and uneven. "Goodbye Angela," he whispered, to his twin, his better half, the missing link to his soul, "goodbye."_

Jed finally got himself off of the floor, as a paramedic quickly grabbed his arm, trying to steady him. "Shh…it's okay, you're sister is going to be okay," the girl whispered in his ear, as he sucked in air, trying to stand upright.

"Thanks," he uttered, looking up at the girl's face, who couldn't have been a year older then him. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles sprinkled over her nose. Jed squinted to look at her nametag, which read "Julie."

"You're welcome, why don't you take a seat?" Julie offered him, leading him over to the plastic seats along the side of the ambulances. "I'm Juliette Devine, but call me Julie, we'll be at the hospital in about five more minutes, okay?"

"Okay," he answered, trying his best to relax, as she smiled at him before carefully injecting another tube into Allison's arm.

Jed took a deep breath, picking up Allison's bag, taking out the toys, who had quickly restored their normal, smiling faces. He also remembered seeing "Woody's Round-Up" when he was a little kid, watching it on video tape. The cowboy doll was in pretty good condition, despite a name messily scrawled on the bottom of his boot. "Allison loves you guys already," she whispered to him, placing him next to his round-up gang and Dolly.

He then picked up Buzz, recalling that one of his friends had one when he was seven. "Buzz Lightyear, commander," Jed told him, doing a military salute to the space man. He held Jessie's cloth body, straightening her hat over her long red braid. "Saving the critters, huh Jess?" he asked, as if talking to a real friend, placing her on Bullseye. Jed took Dolly, thinking that she had a nice face, along with her purple ponytails. "I bet Allison likes you," he remarked, knowing how his sister loved dolls.

Allison had owned Amy since the first day she was born, a gift from their grandmother, but she was still in fantastic shape. "I'm glad I remembered you," Jed told her, relieved he hadn't left the doll behind, but guilty he had stepped on her. Leah had belonged to his mother, a doll from the seventies, who hadn't lost the mischievous smile or long red hair.

He took one last, long look at each before he put them back in the bag, aware that Julie was watching him. She wasn't making fun of him or anything-in fact, she was smiling. "My best friend, Bonnie Anderson, used to have a Woody doll when we were little. I used to demolish toys, until she came over and stopped me from being so rough. But, of course, hers had 'Andy' written on the bottom of the boot, because it used to belong to a boy named that."

Jed, confused, lifted up the cowboy's boot, making out "Andy" written on it crudely. "Weird, because that's what written on his boot," he commented, as Julie paused in thought.

"Wait a minute…" She knelt down to the toy's height, laughing a little at the familiar sights. "Ha! They are! Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, and Dolly used to belong to Bonnie, I guess they were donated to Allison!"

He smiled at her, his first real smile in days, as he tucked Woody, Buzz, and Amy underneath Allison's arms. She now looked peaceful, with the toys next to her, like she could definitely pull through.

**And scene! All right, here we were, bringing back an old character. (I don't think anyone remembered her, unless you have read, "All Together Broken." She's Julie Devine, Bonnie's best friend, also as the paramedic here.) Woody, Dolly, and Emily are with the others, so now we have to see if Allison can make it…oh my God, the suspense is freakin' killing me! ^-^! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: What Toys Can't Do

Chapter 8:

What Toys Can't Do

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on my new, AU/BLoSC story, "Aboard." (Be sure to read, it's one of my best stories!) Anyway, we left all of them in the ambulance, with Jed, Allison, and Julie. We have no idea if Allison will live, especially since Jed knows how his twin sister died seven years ago. Thrilling! All right, be ready, here we go: read, review, and enjoy!**

They arrived at the hospital, as Jed began to calm down a little, as Julie shot him glances every few seconds, just to make sure he was okay. He grabbed Allison's bag, remembering the short quality time he had spent with each toy. It seemed silly, but he remembered a time when he had loved toys as much as his little sister.

Allison was immediately rolled into the ICU, with Julie pushing the gurney, explaining to him that she was a tempt at the hospital, and would be helping the doctors treat Allison. Jed was relieved, just because he had started to trust Julie, ever since she recognized the toys.

After Jed deposited the toys to Allison, Julie led him into the hall, where she would explain to him the severity of Allison's case. The moment they left, the toys came to life, as Amy kept her arms around her owner, as tears slid down her cheeks, trying not to sob.

"She's been so strong, such a precious little girl, she's got her whole life ahead of her!" Amy exclaimed in slight hysteria, afraid of attracting Jed and Julie's attention. Bullseye approached her, nudging her with his nose, as the doll pet his nose, smiling a little bit to make him feel better.

Leah sighed sadly, walking over to where Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly were standing, running a stiff hand through her reddish-orange hair. "I can't believe this happened," Leah whispered, as Amy's hysterical sobs grew louder a moment, then quieted when Bullseye nickered softly.

"I wish we could've been there to help you guys," Woody injected sullenly, giving Leah an awkward, one-armed hug. "I know we've said it a thousand times, but we never should have run away, that was such a bad decision. We should have been there to support you, to help Allison, I-I really care about her."

"We all do," Jessie started mournfully, as Buzz wrapped his strong, plastic arm around her, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. "Leaving Bonnie has been heard for all of us, but we've been embraced by Allison, we might be able to help her. Even if she is sick. She's our owner now, so we must problem to stick with her all through, even if she doesn't, you know…"

Emily, above the ground with her vibrating wings, looked sadly down at them, remembering how life with Bonnie had been: the toys had been full of energy, happy, all the time. Now, they were all on the verge of tears, as was she, so she landed softly next to them, with her soft, emerald slippers. "I wish I could've helped you guys out with this," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"No, it's not your fault," Dolly quickly spoke, as the redhead fairy landed next to Jessie. "This whole situation has been a mess for all of us, but we…we just have to stick with Allison until we see how this ends. But, no matter what happens, we'll stay together, we're a family."

They all nodded with her, as Bullseye landed next to them, the horse quickly joining Jessie, who ran her hand over his mane, kissing his nose. "Dolly's right, we can't separate again, we're a family, we will never, ever leave each other. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

There was a short scream, followed by the sound of a thud, then plastic cracking. Allison was still in bed, so it had to be Amy, who had stayed up there after Bullseye jumped off of the bed. They ran around the side of the bed, as Jessie held onto Buzz, Bullseye ran to Woody, Dolly gasped, and Leah was two seconds away from screaming.

Amy lay on the hospital room floor, her forehead split, her blue eyes closed, her arm laying a few inches from her body. Woody and Buzz exchanged a quick glance, at the memories of losing their own arms. Leah finally screamed, falling to her knees, holding onto the dislocated arm. "She's…she's…"

"Oh, Buzz," Jessie whispered, laying her head on his shoulder, as he rubbed her back, still looking on in shock at the broken doll, who had been a sobbing mess moments ago. As Leah was trying to gasp out, Amy was, without a doubt, dead on the floor. She didn't move, or breathe, and the forehead wound gave only more evidence of her death.

"It's not the first time," Leah choked out, looking over her best friend, tears running down her face, as Bullseye slowly approached her. "When Allison was two, Amy fell off of her bed, hurt her leg, but said she was fine. She's been deteriorating ever since," she whispered, reaching out to pet the space between Bullseyes's watering, chocolaty eyes.

"What?" Emily asked softly, even though she didn't have much information about Amy, Leah, or Allison, considering she had been sitting in Sid's workshop for quite awhile, listening only to snippets of conversations about the toy's new life.

"Why do you think she cries all of the time?" Leah screamed out loud, turning around, in Emily's face, the fairy dropping to the ground in surprise. Once grounded, it was visible over how much taller the doll was over the fairy. "She cared so much about Allison's sake, she doesn't even think about herself, about how much pain she was always in! Amy cried herself to sleep at night, but ran the room like she was fine the next day. Well, she wasn't fine, she's dead now!"

Tears ran down Emily's face, trying to edge away from Leah, running into Jessie's arms like a frightened child. The orange-haired doll realized how harsh she had been, and fell next to Amy, letting sobs wrack her body. It was so hard to watch her friend go through life in the way she had, until death had taken it.

"Just-just forget it," Leah whispered, turning her back on the others, until Jed and Julie's footsteps could be heard outside. They quickly ran back to their positions, having no possible way to hide Amy's body from the others.

Jed quickly went to Allison's side, holding onto the little girl's hand, while Julie adjusted her IV, checking on her heart rate. "Okay, unfortunately, she's fallen into the coma we predicted: but don't worry, the IV is going to help her through it until she wakes up. Until then, we're going to have to keep her here, so you can call your mother, okay?"

Jed nodded, about to take his cell phone out of his pocket, until he noticed Amy's detached arm, sitting by Julie's ankle. Slowly closing the phone, he got to his knees, finding Amy's body on the floor, his heart breaking at the sight of the doll. "Oh, no…" he whispered, thinking of how much Allison loved her.

Julie looked down, gasping, kneeling down next to him and the doll. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she stuttered, as Jed shook his head, lifting the doll's body, placing her next to Allison.

"It's not your fault, let me just call my mom," he assured her, as Julie was called away on her radio to attend to a patient in the next wing over. They left the room, leaving the toys to prepare Amy for her proper funeral.

**A bit morbid, don't you think? I feel sorry for killing Amy, it's a terrible thing for a toy to die. Anyway, I'm sorry for this chapter not coming up sooner, I had a terrible case of writer's block with it. Either way, please review.**


End file.
